Essence naturelle
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Ce dont Castiel se rappelle le mieux, ce n'est pas du visage des gens ou de leur voix, c'est de leur odeur.


**Essence naturelle**

Ce dont Castiel se rappelait le mieux, ce n'était pas du visage des gens ou de leur voix. C'était surtout de leur odeur.

Lorsqu'il pensait à Gabriel, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était le parfum de réglisse et d'amande avec une touche de bois de cèdre qui se dégageait toujours de l'Archange. Castiel l'aimait tellement, cette odeur, qu'il saisissait la moindre occasion de coller son nez sur le cou de Gabriel.

L'Archange rigolait et se plaignait que ça le chatouillait mais le laissait faire.

La plupart des anges avaient un parfum qui évoquait les grands espaces, comme l'océan ou l'air. L'odeur du sel et de la fumée était pratiquement omniprésente au Paradis.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des exceptions. Anna sentait les pêches et le cacao, par exemple. C'était à la fois frais et amer, c'était un parfum tout à fait approprié pour elle.

En comparaison des anges, les humains avaient des odeurs nettement moins plaisantes. Parce que mine de rien, un corps qui transpire, urine, sécrète de la glaire et se décompose à chaque seconde pour cause de vieillissement, ça a une toute petite tendance à puer.

Au début, Castiel avait donc préféré éviter d'interagir directement avec les humains. Les observer de loin, ça allait, mais avoir à supporter leur odeur… Il n'avait encore jamais vomi, il tenait à éviter, merci.

Mine de rien, les parfums synthétiques n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Ils couvraient certes l'odeur naturelle du corps humain, mais ils ne la faisaient pas complètement disparaître. Et le mélange pouvait s'avérer explosif.

Lorsque Castiel avait reçu l'ordre de prendre un véhicule et de guider l'Homme Vertueux après l'avoir ressuscité, il avait eu du mal à s'adapter au monde humain. Au Paradis, les odeurs ne vous agressaient pas comme elles le faisaient sur Terre.

Au fil du temps, il avait fini par s'adapter. Et à son grand étonnement, il avait découvert que certains humains ne puaient pas tant que ça.

Bobby sentait l'alcool – une odeur froide et piquante, mélangée à la senteur poussiéreuse des pages de livre. Il sentait aussi un peu la poudre d'arme à feu – ça, ça donnait envie d'éternuer à l'ange.

Pour sa part, Sam sentait davantage les olives et le citron, un mélange acide mais qui n'était pas déplaisant, avec sa fraîcheur. Ce qui gâtait la chose, c'était le faible relent de soufre provoqué par la présence de sang de démon dans le corps du jeune homme. Pour aussi peu remarquable qu'elle soit, cette trace suffisait à donner la nausée à Castiel.

Mais vraiment, c'était l'odeur de Dean qu'il préférait. La plupart du temps, il s'y mêlait d'autres odeurs – des parfums de femme, rouge à lèvres et fond de teint – mais elle ne se laissait pas recouvrir sans protester.

« Putain, Cas » râla le chasseur, « qu'est-ce que t'as à me renifler comme ça ? J'ai pas mis de déodorant ? »

L'ange fronça les sourcils.

« Je trouve que les produits dont tu t'asperges gâchent ton odeur » déclara-t-il platement. « Leurs composants chimiques sont irritants. »

L'humain remua, l'air pris au dépourvu.

« Oh… Donc, tu ne trouves pas que je pue ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton incertain.

Castiel eut un sourire rêveur.

« Ton odeur est assez particulière. Mais je la trouve plaisante. »

« Sans rire ? » commenta Dean, vaguement flatté. « Laisse-moi deviner… J'embaume la virilité et l'assurance. »

L'ange le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une tête supplémentaire.

« Tu sens le cuir » lâcha-t-il. « Et le métal. »

Il renifla.

« Avec une trace de pomme. Et de musc. Très agréable. »

« Oh ! » fit le chasseur qui sentait ses pommettes chauffer.

Il y eut un silence avant que l'humain ne se décide à ajouter :

« Tu ne pues pas, non plus. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu sens les pins. Bon, plutôt la résine de pin. Ca et une pointe de lavande. Un peu trop détergent si tu veux mon avis. »

Castiel plissa les yeux.

« Mon odeur te dégoûte-elle ? »

Dean parut tomber des nues.

« Quoi ? Non ! Elle te va bien… Je veux dire, c'est bien propret comme odeur. Le genre qu'on associe à un ange, quoi. »

S'il savait, songea Castiel. Les anges n'étaient pas supposés embaumer les fleurs, ils devaient sentir les immensités spatiales.

Mais il s'en contenterait. C'étaient des parfums de la Terre, après tout.

C'était les parfums de la planète qui l'avait adopté.


End file.
